


Cue the Music

by PaddleTeacher



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ageplay, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddleTeacher/pseuds/PaddleTeacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First a preface. </p>
<p>I've never been a fan of fan fiction. I get it, I really do! But it's just never turned my crank.... However, after having a discussion with my favorite author here, "sightsoblind" (Seriously, her Community series is one of the best things I've ever read, check her out!) I got all squeaky and excited about this. Maybe I can convince her to write a chapter or two if I am successful... </p>
<p>As this is my first foray into the genre, I absolutely welcome any comments, feedback, criticism, and suggestions. </p>
<p>So without further ado.... Cue the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A White Christmas

You all know it well, my dear readers. The iconic theme that gives us goosebumps and wiggles of excitement! It has changed over time, as everything does. But in your mind as you prepare for the adventure, I hope that epic title song plays and it squishes your insides to a mushy ball of bouncy energy, as it always has for me. 

 

Chapter 1 - A White Christmas 

 

Fat, wet flakes of magical snow landed on Rose's face and eyelashes as she smiled up to the sky. Although she was bone weary and ready to drop from exhaustion, she smiled with a sigh of contentment. Her Christmas shopping was finally finished, and with only a day to spare, she was ready for the revelry of Christmas eve to begin tomorrow. 

Rose shifted the handful of the heavy shopping bags to her left hand, brushed the ticklish, melting flakes from her face and started her journey back to her flat. She knew her mum would have the kettle on and she was more than ready for a cuppa after her evening at the shops. The walk wasn't far, and the hustle and bustle of the London shops gave way to the quiet streets of her neighborhood as she padded along the walk. 

As she passed one or the few dark alleys, a breath of wind blew her fine blond hair into a swirl around her face. The breath gave way to a gust and carried on the wind was the hint of a sound. A strange and yet, somehow wonderful oscillating, mechanical wheezing and whining sound that whispered to her. Rose paused, peering into the darkness of the alley. 

"H....Hello?" She squeaked into the darkness, "Is somebody there?" 

Only the silence of the night replied as she stepped towards the snowy entrance. The wind had stopped as suddenly as it began, leaving a profound stillness all around her and the empty streets. 

Rose thought of the steamy cup of tea waiting for her at home. She hesitated, but curiosity had always been her weakness and it's tantalizing fingers seemed to tug her towards the alley. 

"It'll only be a moment," she rationalized to herself, "I'll just go have a quick peek to see..." 

Her heart quickened as she stepped into the yawning blackness and crept down the dark alleyway. The dingy, strewn about papers brushed her ankles and her green linen skirt rustled softly as she made her way to the end of the alley. The buildings looming on either side of her allowing only slivers of moonlight to filter through when she approachd the end. 

The alley turned sharply to the right and Rose hugged the edge of the building, the dusty brick leaving a smear of brown on the sleeve of her coat as she glanced around the corner. She thought she saw a glow of orange light, streaming from a foggy door when a voice behind her made her gasp, and spin, dropping her bags. 

"You know, dark, spooky alleys aren't the safest places for curious little girls." Said the voice from the shadows. 

Rose could only stare, her back pressed against the wall behind her, mouth gaping in fright at the darkness across the alley. 

The voice continued, "I suppose though, with me here, it's actually safer than most places, would you mind lending a hand, luv, I can't seem to get up, and besides if you stay pressed against the wall as you are, you'll ruin your pretty jacket."

Rose finally caught her breath and took a hesitant step towards the voice. Her eyes finally noticing the blue converse sneakers poking out from behind a trash bin. As she forced herself to walk towards the shoes she realized they were attached to legs, and finally a man was revealed. 

He smiled at her kindly as she took in the sight of him. He was dressed in a grey pinstripe suit and coat, a blue necktie hung loosely from the collar of his shirt. He was thin, spindly almost, but there was a strength that seemed to emanate from his soft eyes. He was beautiful, so very beautiful. Some part of her, some deep down, sleepy part of her awoke when she looked at him sitting there on the ground and she knew that she had to help him. 

"Are you.... I mean... Are you alright?" Rose gulped. 

He smiled, "I will be, now that you're here, I think I will be." 

He promptly passed out. 

Rose rushed to his side "Hey! Hey, what's wrong? Can I get you an ambulance?" She fumbled for her pockets, her phone was in one of them, she knew it was!

His hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist making her jump 

"No ambulance, no nurses! Just get me somewhere safe to... Somewhere to finish.... I'm not done.... I'm not done yet.... " He grimaced, his eyes squeezed shut and suddenly golden ball of light pressed out from between his lips, slowly rising into the night and he slumped down again. 

Rose was panicked and confused and frantic. She searched again and found her phone. Dead. 

"Of all the lousy times.....! GAH!" She huffed. 

She looked back at the man, and for some reason, rather than call for help she reached around him and started lifting. 

"Come on then!" she said, "Up you go. I'll need you to help, I can't very well carry you by myself!" 

He groaned and leaning against her, draping his arm across her shoulders, hers behind his back they stumbled up the alley to the street. 

 

Rose's mother hummed to herself as she filled and turned on the kettle. She reached to the cupboard to grab the mugs when the bell rang. Then rang again, and again. Then a frantic pounding on the door began. 

"Alright! Alright! I comin! Poundin on the door ain't gonna get me legs movin any quicker!" She barked. 

She fumbled with the locks, then the chain and opened the door. 

Rose and the man collapsed through the door in a heap. Her mum leaping back with a start. 

"Rose! What are you doing? Who is this?" She gasped at the skinny pile of man on her carpet. 

Rose slowly stood and said "I don't know yet. He was hurt, or something, and needed help! Help me get him to the bed!"

Her mother gaped at her. "This ain't no hospital, innit? Why would you, I mean, what are you thinking? Honestly, girl!" 

Rose, completely exhausted from the trip, snapped. "Fuck sakes mum! Just help me! I'll explain in a minute!" 

Her mother scowled. "No need for language like that missy. You're not too old for a soapy mouth! If your Da was still here, God rest his soul, he'd take the slipper to your backside!" 

Rose blushed and lifted the man from the floor, and exasperated she looked up at her mum. "Please, mum. I'm sorry. Can you please help." 

Her mum looked down and sighed. "You'll be the death of me girl. Takin in strays like this." 

The two of them finally got the man to Rose's bed. He groaned and shifted on the comforter, "just some.... Just need something... Something to..." 

Rose rushed to him, "What? What do you need?" 

Her mum grumbled something that went unheard by Rose and the kettle began to whistle from the kitchen. She padded off to put the tea together. She returned with a cup for Rose and herself and the two sipped quietly looking over the man in her bed. 

He slowly lifted his arm towards Rose, she leaned down to him, wondering what to do. His fingers grasped towards the cup in her hand and she brought it to his soft lips, helping him sip. 

The man began to shiver, he took another huge swallow and gasped, Rose falling backwards barely able to keep the cup in her hands from spilling. His body tightened, his back arching painfully up and his mouth open in a silent scream when the same golden glow, much stronger now, spilled from his lips. Pools of the glowing tendrils swirled around the ceiling and slipped through the solid roof like a ghost. 

The man collapsed on the bed, panting, and he sat up. Looking at the two stunned women. "WELL!" He bellowed, grinning, "That's the TICKET, innit? A spot of tea and merry me!" He swung his feet off the bed and brushed some dust from his jacket as he stood. "Loads of good stuff in tea, eh? Tannins and whatnot!" He began to walk towards the door. 

Rose's mother backed away in a panic and stumbled back to the hall, her back thumping into the wall as she tried to get away. Rose followed him in a daze. 

He stood before Rose's mum and held out his hand. "Thank you for the tea... Miss..... Missus....?" 

"T... T.... Tyler. Jackie Tyler." She stumbled over the words.

He shook her hand vigorously, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madam Tyler, thank you for the lovely tea, but I must be on my way." And he strode towards the door, looking back before he opened it, "Rose! I do believe that you left your shopping behind, I wouldn't want you walking alone in the night, may I accompany you on your journey?" 

Rose had completely forgotten the bags in the alley, "Shit! The gifts!" she sighed, "Yeah, I guess I'm coming with you, but first, can you answer a question?" 

He frowned at her, "Language." he said. His frown slowly morphed to a grin, his twinkling eyes sending a shiver down her spine. "I will gladly answer your question, though, Rose Tyler."

"Who ARE you?" She blurted out. 

"I," He said as he turned, looking over his shoulder at her, "Am The Doctor." 

And he strode through the door to the waiting night.


	2. One big step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! I wasn't sure if I should continue, but if even one person reads it and enjoys it, it's worth it.

Rose thought to herself, "This is crazy! I don't do things like this!" As she rushed after him. Following him like a lost puppy, she stumbled over her own feet to try and catch up, as she tumbled she felt strong arms wrapping around her, preventing her from crashing to the wet cement. 

"Are you OK? You almost had a nasty spill there!" The Doctor asked. 

Rose could see the concern in his eyes, genuine and unwavering. She'd felt something, back in that alley and the feeling seemed to rush back to her, not a hint of something this time, but a strong sense of... Something. She couldn't put her finger on it. Rose pushed the foreign feeling aside and pulled away from his grip. 

The Doctor dropped his hands and looked at her quizzically. Although the touch was only for a moment, he felt a whisper of the same feeling from the other side, he knew that feeling well. It had been a long time since he'd sensed it so strongly from a stranger, could she be.....? 

Rose brushed herself off, "Well then, shall we?" The moment had passed. 

The two had walked in silence for a while when Rose asked, "So, you're a doctor?" 

He smiled. "Not 'a' doctor, THE Doctor. What about you Rose? What do you do?" 

Rose let his odd reply go. "Well, I WAS in uni, a few years back, but when.... When Da passed.... I left so I could be with mum. She can't afford to keep the flat on her own, so I've been working here and there to try to keep a roof over our heads. Things were going alright, but I was let go a couple weeks back and.... "

The Doctor listened intently, and regarded her with his steady gaze. 

Rose shook her head, "Sorry," she chuckled, "I'm rambling. I do that sometimes when I'm nervous, I don't mean to ramble and I'm sure you don't want to hear my life's story, besides, we're here."

The Doctor smiled. "So we are." 

They walked into the alley, strolling together as though out for an evening walk. Rose couldn't help but notice that the alley wasn't nearly as foreboding as it had seemed before, the Doctor strode in next to her and he walked with a air of purpose. It was as though nothing in the universe, dangerous or not, could touch him. 

"Was it as simple as that? His confidence brushing off onto her?" Rose wonderd. She stooped down and picked up the bags she had dropped earlier, relieved to discover it was all still there. 

When they stepped around the corner, the Doctor was grinning. "Ahhhhhh, there's my girl!" He patted the side of it fondly. "Safe and sound, eh?" He gestured his hand grandly to the open door, "After you!" 

Rose peered at the door and tilted her head. The bright blue paint seemed to glow, not like a light, but like the glow you get on your cheeks after a winter stroll. It was almost magical... 

"A police box?" She whispered, "but why would... How?.... Who would?..." 

The Doctor only smiled as she stepped slowly to the open door.

Rose felt as though this was one of those moments in your life that you'd never, ever, forget. When you looked back on your life, you'd remember this decision forever, and whether she entered the door, or not, that her choice would be burned in her memory for as long as she lived. 

The Doctor followed as she stepped through the door. 

Rose gasped when she entered. "But... But... It's so..." She stepped back outside and traced her path all the way around the blue box, and entered again. 

The Doctor was grinning, almost expectantly, waiting for her next words. 

Rose took it all in, a look of wonder on her face, "It's.... It's bigger on the inside!" 

The Doctor had a huge smile on his face and clapped his hands. "Well then! Where showed go?" He stepped to the large fantastic panel in the center of the room and started pulling levers and spinning wheels, strange and wonderful whirls and buzzes echoed from the odd controls. 

Rose looked at him skeptically. "Go?" 

The Doctor continued around the panel, moving this and that, "Anywhere in space and time, Rose. I'm not your average Doctor and this," he gestured to the room around them, "is not JUST a police box. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. The TARDIS." 

Rose looked back at the door behind her, "I should go... My mum..." 

"Will be there when we return," he finished for her, "I am a time traveler Rose, and this is my time machine. She's fantastic and wonderful and beautiful, isn't she?" 

Rose stared at him. "You're mad. And this is crazy." She turned to the door. 

"Rose. I may be mad and this may be impossible, but, if you can look into your heart and honestly tell me that you aren't at least curious, then I won't stop you from leaving. But.... If you look inside, REALLY look, I hope you'll see that you can trust me."

Rose stopped. Her heart skipped a beat. Trust. That was it. That was what she felt when he asked for help, when he caught her before she fell. She'd trusted men before, and they'd all taken her trust and tossed it away, over and over she'd had her heart broken, but.... This time... It felt different. 

Rose stepped to the door. 

And closed it.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers everywhere!

It was the most wonderful sound Rose had ever heard. The pumping, whirring, and warbling echoed from every corner of the room. "Magic!" Rose thought, "This has to be magic!" She spun and lept and danced, and The Doctor smiled first, then, his smile turned to laughter as he watched Rose giggle and spin. 

He couldn't believe how little Rose seemed as she spun, her flowy skirt rippling and fluttering around her waist, her fine blonde hair swirling into a silken halo around her head. 

"Rose," He finally said, "I want to show you something." 

Rose stopped and peered up at him, brushing some hair from her face she gave him a questioning look. 

The Doctor's kind smile touched the corners of his eyes and he beckoned her to follow down one of the halls that exited the control room. Rose fell into step behind him and they walked. Turning from one corridor to another and another, Rose finally asked with awe, "How big is it?" 

"Hmm?" He replied 

"The Tar... Tare.... Umm.... The police box! How big is your police box?"

"TARDIS." He corrected. 

"Yeah, that, how big? We've been walking for an age! It seems to never end!"

The Doctor grinned. "As big as she needs to be, as big as she wants. Always just the right size for The Doctor and his little companion." 

Rose's eyes got wide in surprise, thinking, "He couldn't possibly know..... Could he? Nobody knows!" Her expression quickly changed serious. "Where are we going?" 

The Doctor finally stopped in front of a door. "Right here, Rose." 

Rose and the Doctor stood face to face in front of the door. It seemed to be made of wood, painted white with intricate pink roses that seemed so real, as though she could pluck one off and hold it to her nose. 

The Doctor looked down at the awestruck little girl in front of him and hesitatantly spoke. "Rose...." He said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

She peered down at her shoes, biting her lip, suddenly shy. 

Placing two fingers under her chin, he gently raised her head to look in her wide, innocent eyes. "Rose, this door represents a choice. All the doors here do. You first made a choice to enter the TARDIS earlier and I'm asking you to make another one now. There is another person inside you, I've seen her, and I know that you feel her too, begging to be freed. I know you've tucked her away, that you're nervous to let her be a part of your life. I'm asking you to look inside and decide if you can trust me enough to give her a chance to shine through."

Butterflies filled her stomach, and she turned to regard the door with wonder. "How could he possibly know?" She thought, "Its impossible!" 

The Doctor watched her thoughts pass across her face, and finally said, "I'm not asking you to change who you are, this has always been a part of you. I'm only asking that you finally accept that this is an important, beautiful, and wonderful part of you and you don't need to hide it anymore." 

Rose thought of all the times, all the moments in her life that she let the shame of who she was make the decision for her. The words, "Nobody would understand!" allowing her to push that side of her into some deep, dark place where no one could see, no one could judge. 

Rose closed her eyes, reached out her hand, and opened the door. 

 

Jackie Tyler closed the door of the flat after Rose left with the strange man. She put the empty cups in the sink and walked to Rose's room. She made the bed, made sure the pillows were just so, and walked back to the living room. 

The house seemed so quiet, so empty, now that they'd left. She picked up the picture frame on the table beside the sofa and smiled. 

Rose, much younger then, laughed from her father's strong shoulders. The two of them looking back at her from the past, from behind the glass of the photo, laughing together, unaware of the darkness that would consume their family a few short years after Jackie snapped the picture. 

Jackie felt her eyes well up and she brushed her fingers across the face of her late husband. "I miss you, Pete." 

She sniffled and brushed the back of her hand across her eyes. When a strange sound caught her attention from the other side of the room, seemingly from the front door. 

Still holding the picture, Jackie tilted her head and looked at the door thinking, "That's odd, it sounds like..... Words? Someone speaking from behind the door?...." 

She walked over to the door and pressed her ear to it. Straining to hear.... "ex....." 

"Hmm," she still couldn't make it out. She opened the door a crack and held her breath listing as hard as she could. 

"That's weird?" She thought, "It sounds like... Like electrical buzzing?" 

"The DOCT-OR, The DOCT-OR WAS HERE." Came the sound now. 

"Not electrical," Jackie realized, "Mechanical! Robotic!" 

"EXTERMINATE!" Came the sound, now from right behind the door, "EXTERMINATE THE DOCT-OR!" 

Jackie screamed when the door crashed open, shoving her to the floor. 

The photo of Rose and her father fell and smashed beside Jackie when someone.... No.... SomeTHING intruded into her home.


	4. Revelations

Rose's hand snapped up to cover her open mouth in shock, but not before she let out the sound of a gasp of breath. Her eyes wide, she took it all in. The room was a beautiful mixture of gleaming white, baby pink, and sunshine yellow. It looked like a combination of a nursery and playroom, everything a little bit bigger to accommodate someone of her size. 

The far wall held what looked like a white handmade crib filled with soft pink blankets, a few stuffed animals, and a fluffy yellow pillow. The right wall held a bookshelf filled with the tales of Rose's childhood, coloring books, and an assortment of crayons, pencils, markers, and paints so big it was difficult to imagine it'd ever run out. Next to it stood a large sturdy changing table, complete with bottles, sippy cups, pacifiers, lotions, powders, diapers, and wipes. The left wall was empty, except for a mural of pink and yellow roses contrasting against a blue sky. In front of the mural was a thick carpeted area with toy boxes filled with stuffies, dolls, and other toys. 

Behind her, next to the door, stood a large white dresser and a massive white wardrobe. 

Although Rose couldn't see light fixtures anywhere, the room seemed to glow with warm sunshine, as though an invisible window allowed the sunbeams to filter in and softly light the room. 

"But how?" Rose whispered, shaking her head. "How could you have possibly known?" Her eyes welled up and suddenly The Doctor had her in his arms. 

"Shhh, Shhh, little one, don't cry." He said as he held her tight in his arms, "You don't like it?" 

Rose shook her head, "NO! No! It's not that! It's the most wonderful place I've ever seen! I just.... I.... I've never told ANYONE. How?.... How could you have POSSIBLY known?" 

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't do the room, Rose. That was Her, the TARDIS. Sure, I could feel something like this inside you, but the TARDIS scanned you when you came in and created this room especially for you. I've been searching for.... Well... I guess it's not a coincidence that She chose to drop me in that alley."

Rose let out a laugh and stepped back. She sniffled and looked up at him. He brought a hand up, and cupped her face, his thumb gently brushed a tear from her cheek. Rose smiled and closed her eyes. 

The whirring sound that permeated around them suddenly ceased with a deep booming "Throooom," and Rose opened her eyes. 

The Doctor said, "I think we're here! Come on, let's go check it out!" He held out his hand. 

Rose placed her small hand in his, and he led her back to the control room. 

The Doctor led her to the doors that she steeped through what seemed like so long ago. He grabbed the handle and said, "Welcome, Rose! To Elizabethan England!" And opened the doors with a flourish! 

Rose peered through the doors and tilted her head. "Ummm, I didn't know they had apartment buildings and cars in Elisabethan England." 

The Doctor looked out the door and said, "What?" 

The TARDIS was standing in the parking lot of Rose's mother's flat. The two stepped out the door and looked around. 

"That's odd," He said, "I could have sworn I entered the correct coordinates?" He tapped his fingers on his lips. "Hmmmmm... Perhaps... Rose, we should investigate your flat. The TARDIS brought us here for a reason. You need to let me go first, it might not be safe." 

Rose nodded and they walked up the stairs towards the flat and as they got closer, Rose noticed that the door hung open. 

"Mum?" she said, "MUM?!" 

She tore her hand from the Doctor and ran towards the door. 

"ROSE! NO!" He shouted. 

Rose didn't listen. Her heart pounded in fear as she got to the flat. The door hung broken on its hinges, and she screamed "MUM! MUM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Frantically running from room to room in a desperate search. 

The Doctor, hot on her heels caught up and burst into the flat. Rose knelt beside the broken picture frame's glass on the floor, quietly sobbing as she pressed the photo to her chest. 

"Shhh, it's alright, Rose," The Doctor soothed as he rubbed her back. "We'll find her and get her back, I promise." 

Rose's head whipped up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT? HUH? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She tore away from his hand. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! GET OUT!" 

The Doctor backed away and stood beside the broken door. "I understand that you're upset Rose, and you're allowed to express that, but I need you to calm down. I can help your mum, but I need to be here to do it." 

Rose's eyes flashed wildly and she threw the picture frame at him, it careened into the wall next to him and exploded. "UPSET? UPSET? IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, SHE WOULDN'T BE FUCKING MISSING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" And she broke down to sobs once more.

The Doctor slowly walked to her and knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. Rose didn't protest or shout or pull away, she sagged into his arms and wept. "I can't. I can't lose her too."

"I know, Rose. I swear to you that we'll get her back. But first we need to get you cleaned up, you're bleeding."

Rose looked up at him, a smear of scarlet on one cheek. She looked down at her hands and saw an ugly gash in one palm where the broken glass from the frame must have dug into her. The Doctor helped her up and led her to the bathroom. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

Rose nodded and pointed to the cupboard under the bathroom sink. The Doctor prepared a bandage and took her hand, Rose stood beside him, dazed and her eyes stared unfocused at the wall. She winced and hissed her breath when he ran the cut under the now running water, but she didn't pull away. Once he had her cleaned up, he bandaged the cut and used a wet cloth to wipe the blood from her face, holding her chin he tilted her to look in his eyes. "Rose. I honestly do understand what you're going through right now, I know that you're angry and scared and you feel helpless. But I swear that I can help your mum, and I need you to be calm for me, no more outbursts, Ok?" 

Rose blinked away her tears and nodded. "I'm sorry." 

He kissed her forehead and held her tight. "I know you are. It's alright. Now, lets go get your mum."

They walked back to the front door. The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out a small metal instrument. He began walking around the room and pointing it at things while it made an odd whistling buzz, stopping from time to time to look at it. 

Rose stared questioningly at him, "What is that thing?" 

"Hmm?" He looked up at her, "Oh! This is my screwdriver."

"What?" She said. 

"It's sonic." He answered, as if that explained everything, and continued to scan around. 

Rose shook her head but let him continue. 

The Doctor's expression went from quizzical to anger as he stared at the screwdriver. "We need to get back to the TARDIS, Rose."

"Why?" She said. 

He looked at her with a fierceness she'd never seen on anyone's face before, "Your mother was taken by Daleks. We're going to take her back."


	5. Friendship

"YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" Jackie shouted. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW, I'LL SMASH EVERY ONE OF YOU TO BITS, YOU, YOU BLOODY... WEIRDO... LIGHT BULB... PLUNGER ROBOTS!! ARGH!" 

Rose's mum sat down in the small cell with an exasperated sigh. For the last 2 hours she'd checked and rechecked the lock and the hinges and the strength the bars, and she'd screamed herself hoarse to no effect. The "plunger robots" pointedly ignored everything she did and said. 

So there she sat. Angry, helpless, and frustrated. 

Suddenly, a strange sound began to echo around the room. Jackie noticed that the plunger robots got excited at the sound and began to pace... Roll? Around the room. 

Jackie sucked in a surprised breath and skittered to the back of her cell, her eyes wide. 

Out of thin air, a police box began to pulse and materialize on the other side of the room. She wanted to ask "What is that?" but the words were trapped by fear in her throat. 

Finally, with a boom, it was solid. As real as anything. Jackie huddled against the bars and curled her knees to her chest, trying to appear as small and invisible as she could. And the doors on the box whipped open. 

Jackie squeaked and stared at the doors, waiting for whatever new horror that was to appear. But horror never came. Instead, Jackie's eyes got even wider when she saw Rose march through the doors. 

"ROSE!" She shouted. 

Rose turned to run to her mother, but was suddenly snatched back by The Doctor. 

"Rose." He said, "wait here, please, it's not safe." The Doctor stood just inside the doors of the TARDIS. 

Rose scowled at him and tore from his grip and ran to her mother. 

"ROSE! NO!" He yelled, but it was too late. She was across the room in a flash, holding her mother's hands through the bars, the both of them holding each other in a tearful reunion. 

The Doctor frowned but looked away from them and turned his attention to the Daleks, who waited for him on his right, just a few steps away. 

"You have taken one of mine." The Doctor said. "I know that you understand that I do NOT allow those under my protection to be taken by you, or anyone." 

The Daleks spoke. "THE DOC-TOR WILL ALWAYS COME FOR HIS COMPANIONS. THE DOC-TOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You tried to kill me a few short days ago, but as you can see, I'm still very much alive. I got away from you before, and now you believe that taking someone under my protection will change anything? You may be persistent, but you're not very bright." He pulled his screwdriver from his pocket and stepped out of the TARDIS, slowly stalking towards the Daleks. 

The Daleks backed up away from him, and once the Doctor was a few steps away, a shimmering, buzzing field snapped up around the TARDIS. 

The Daleks stopped and pointed their weapons to the him. "THE DOC-TOR IS TRAPPED. HE WILL BE EXTERMINATED." 

The Doctor turned to the TARDIS and pointed the screwdriver. It buzzed for a second, but nothing happened. He touched the field, and realized it was impenetrable. He was truly stuck now, no way off the ship and outnumbered by the Daleks, four of them standing in front if him. Then he remembered, there were 5 of them there when he arrived. He snapped his head to the cell and saw the fifth Dalek, it's weapon glowing and pointed at Rose. Her hands were up and she stood perfectly still, eyes wide with fear. 

"THE DOC-TOR WILL DROP HIS SCREWDRIVER OR HIS COMPANION WILL BE EXTERMINATED." The Daleks ordered with triumph.

The Doctor whispered "Rose.... no..." 

She looked at him with pleading eyes, and the screwdriver clattered to the floor. 

All of the Daleks turned to him, their weapons glowing, "EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE" 

The Doctor looked at Rose and said "I'm sorry."

Then he turned back to the Daleks and closed his eyes. But he didn't give up, or cry, or beg. He opened his eyes, a small smile spreading across his face, and said, "You don't want to do that."

The Daleks shifted in a way that seemed almost uncomfortable and they regarded him with confusion. 

He continued. "You tried to use my friends to get to me, but you will fail again, because you forgot something." 

The Daleks shifted again and said "WE FORGET NOTHING. THE DOC-TOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED." 

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, maybe someday, but not today. You do forget though, not that I care for my friends, that I will always love them and always protect them. But what you don't know," he turned to Rose and smiled. "is that my friends sometimes protect me."

The Daleks turned to Rose and her mother, the two women looked back at him confused. Jackie was still trapped in the cell and Rose had the Dalek's weapon still trained on her. Rose looked at him confused and desperate. 

The Doctor smiled and winked at her and continued. 

"You forgot, foolishly, that although these two lovely ladies are certainly my friends, they aren't the only friends I have."

Suddenly there was a percussive explosion somewhere on the lower decks of the Dalek's ship and the entire room shook and the ship listed to one side. The lights blinked out, enveloping the room in darkness and the field around the TARDIS fell as the power left the room. 

Chaos erupted. The Doctor snatched his screwdriver and ran to the Rose and her mother, the room suddenly lit by weapons fire. 

He used the screwdriver on the lock of the cell door and it popped open and Rose grabbed her mother and hugged her tight. 

"QUICKLY ROSE! GET YOUR MOTHER TO THE TARDIS, STAY LOW!" He shouted. 

The two girls ran, crouching, to the doors as beams of destructive fire volleyed around the room causing explosions and sparks on the panels and walls on every side. 

The Doctor ran to the one weapon that was firing at the Daleks rather than from them, the shooter behind the cover of one of the panels on one side of the room. He darted and dodged from side to side to avoid the beams of deadly fire. 

He dove behind the panel, grinning like a madman and looked up at the friend who came to his rescue. 

She looked at him, smiled, and calmly said, 

 

"Hello, Sweetie."


	6. Deep breath

The doors to the TARDIS slammed shut, the Doctor and River Song panting as they leaned against them. The escape was a narrow thing, but they made it by the skin of their teeth. The Doctor looked over at River and she looked right back at him, and they were overcome by a fit of giggles. 

"Well, what do you say, Rose? Should we get out of here?" The Doctor said between laughs, as he made his way to the control panel. 

Jackie's jaw gaped. "Get out of here? Back out there? Have you lost your mind? And what the hell is this room? It's bigger in here than it is out there?? How is that even possible??" 

The Doctor beamed and Jackie continued. 

"And you." She pointed at River, "Who the hell are you?" 

River smiled wide and walked towards Jackie. Jackie backed up and bumped into one of the railings, then caught herself and stood tall, scowling at River. 

River looked her up and down, smiling like a Cheshire cat, and she said to the Doctor, "Is this one yours? Your new one? I like her." 

The Doctor grinned, fiddling with controls and he pulled a lever. The TARDIS hummed and whined as the pillar in the center began to pump. "River, please don't antagonize my guests. That, is Jackie Tyler. Jackie, meet River Song. And she's my.... My new friend's mum." He turned to rose. "Rose, this is a very old, and very special friend, River Song. River, this is Rose Tyler." 

River winked at Jackie and sauntered to Rose. "Hello Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Rose looked at the Doctor and he smiled at her, the two of them sharing a look, and he nodded with a smile. Rose turned back to River and curtsied deeply. "Hello Ma'am, the pleasure is mine." 

River, her eyes going wide with surprise, beamed. "Oh, Rose. So polite! You're absolutely beautiful, little one!" 

Rose blushed and River continued, "Doctor, she's wonderful." She turned to regard Jackie, "Jackie, you have raised a very special little girl, you must be so proud." 

Rose, her face flushed, looked to her mum. 

Jackie looked at her daughter with a little confusion, and then her eyes softened and she smiled with pride. "Thank you, River."

"Well!" The Doctor interrupted with a clap of his hands. "Rose, why don't you show your mum your room while we travel, and I can reconnect with River. I need to bounce some ideas off her."

Rose's eyes showed sudden fear and she stuttered at him." But... But...she... "

The Doctor turned to her and gave her a firm gaze. "Rose. It's time. You're mother loves you and she will understand, I promise."

Rose blushed, and although her heart was pounding like a drum, she held her hand out to her mother. 

Jackie tilted her head and looked into her daughter's eyes for a second, then took her hand. "Lead the way, hun." 

Rose took a deep, centering, breath and led her mum down the hall. 

The Doctor turned to River once they were gone. "So, you got my message?"

River grinned and held up the small square of paper, written with the shimmering words "Help, Daleks, come armed. XXX OOO, The Doctor"

He nodded and continued, "So, what were you up to?" 

River put the paper away and said with a wicked smile, "Spoilers."

 

Rose stood with her back to the door, facing her mum. She held her hands and couldn't help but look down at her shoes. Biting her lip, she whispered shyly, "Mum, there's..... There's something I need to tell you. I.... I don't know how to say it, I've kept it a secret for a long, long time and..... ugh, why is this so hard?" She sniffled, and tear rolled down her cheek. 

Jackie looked at Rose and smiled. "Rose, The Doctor was absolutely right. I love you. I will always love you, and nothing will ever change that. Whatever you need to say, you can tell me." She let go of Rose's hand and brushed away the tear with her thumb and lifted her head to look in her eyes. "Rose, it's Ok, I promise." 

Rose took a deep breath. "Well, it's probably easier to show you." She turned, opened the door, and they stepped inside together. 

 

"What were the Daleks doing here?" asked River. "I'd heard some things about them mobilizing, but it was all rumors." 

The Doctor scowled. "I'm not one hundred percent sure. But that's what we're going to find out. They almost had me River, I managed to just barely escape, but I was vulnerable on earth while regeneration took its course. Rose found me and probably saved me, the Daleks weren't far behind."

River smiled, "She's wonderful. And exactly what you need right now. Don't push her too quickly though. You'll need to be.... firm, she looks ready, but she's also very new and will need patience."

The Doctor nodded. "I know, River. She is ready, and you're right, she will need to be eased into things, but I'm also going to have to.... to talk to her about the dangers of traveling with me, she disregarded some warnings and instructions I gave her today and let her emotions get the better of her." He sighed. "I already feel something, River. I can't let her run wild, and she'll need instruction."

River nodded gravely. "We're heading to stop whatever the Daleks were planning, correct?" 

The Doctor nodded. 

River put her hand on his back and continued, "Then you know she's going to need to understand and accept the rules, BEFORE we leave the TARDIS." 

The Doctor sighed and nodded again, frowning. 

River rubbed his back and smiled, "It's alright, Doctor. I'm here to help, not just with the Daleks, but with everything. We've all been where Rose is, we've all needed to learn the rules.... and the consequences of breaking them." River blushed, "I can certainly remember my own instructions from you," then she smiled, "AND, I remember a time when I was present for some of your own instructions." 

Now it was the Doctor's turn to blush. The two of them stood in silence for a moment, reliving their memories and smiling. 

River finally asked, "What are you planning on doing with Jackie?" 

The Doctor took a breath and said, "Well, I guess we're going to have to drop her off at home." 

River nodded and said, "I'm here to help, sweetie." 

 

Jackie gasped and looked around the room, smiling with awe. Rose stammered, "So... I'm... Er... Do you know what.... I mean, have you heard of..." 

Jackie grinned at her and exclaimed happily. "Oh, Rosie. You're a little!" 

Rose's jaw could have hit the floor. She stood there gaping, unable to speak. 

Jackie laughed. "Rosie, I'm your mother, not a nun! I understand what kinks are and I have secrets of my own. Your father, bless him, had.... secrets too. I had a suspicion about you too, you know." 

Rose blushed from head to toe. "How did you know?" she whispered. 

"Well," Jackie smiled and squeezed her hand. "You could say I have some experience dealing with littles. Personal experience." She chuckled, "You are definitely your father's daughter. A mother knows these things." 

Rose whispered again. "Why.... Why didn't you say anything?" 

Jackie regarded her with a firm look. "Rose, you're on your own journey, it's not my place to push you one way or another, you need to explore that side of you for yourself. Besides, if I had confronted you, would you have been honest with me? Would you have been ready to not only admit it to me, but to yourself?"

Rose didn't answer. She didn't have to. Her silence said more to Jackie than words ever could. 

Jackie grinned. "I thought so. Now. This Doctor, is he your....?" 

Rose smiled back. "I'm not actually sure what he is yet, we've only just begun to discuss.... Us." 

Jackie looked at Rose and said, "Well, there's no time like the present. Let's have a look at your wardrobe and perhaps you can find something special to wear for your special discussion." 

Rose grinned, hugged her mum, and the two of them walked to the wardrobe hand in hand.


	7. A kiss.

The Doctor and River chatted quietly when Jackie walked into the control room. They paused, and looked her way. 

"Doctor," Jackie said, "I understand that you may be in the early stages of courting my daughter. I love Rose. More than anything in the world, more than anyone I've ever known. After seeing you with her, and seeing how she is with you, I think I'm willing to give you my blessing. But know this, if you hurt my little girl, if you let any harm to come to her, I will hunt you down and destroy you. Am I quite understood?"

River's eyes were wide as dinner plates, and her mouth hung open.

The Doctor, a fierce and proud smile on his face, replied, "Yes Ma'am, I understand you. I swear it to you, I will do everything in my power to protect Rose."

Jackie smiled, and turned her looming gaze to River Song. "River, you seem to know your way around this box, how about you take me on a little tour of the more... exciting sights and.... experiences." Jackie winked and held her arm to one side. 

River snapped her mouth closed and looked to the Doctor. He said nothing, simply grinning knowingly. She gulped and choked out a "Yes Ma'am." And hooked her arm in Jackie's after coming slowly to her side. They walked down the hall Jackie glanced back and winked at the Doctor who raised an eyebrow when Jackie's hand slipped down River's back and pinched her bottom. River squealed and they turned the corner out of sight. 

The Doctor smiled and sighed. And then he looked up. 

Rose stood in the doorway, and looked hopefully up at him. She coyly bit her lip, and smiled nervously. 

The Doctor was left speechless. Stunned by Rose's innocent beauty. Her soft blonde hair was curled in fat ringlets, accentuated by two red ribbons. The small amount of makeup she wore, gave her a slight rosy glow on her cheeks and highlighted her porcelain skin. The pink babydoll dress she wore fit her perfectly, her curves filling it out in a way that caught the eye without being overtly sexual, and the hem was just high enough to hint, but long enough to leave your imagination wanting more. Snowy white knee high socks topped with baby pink bows caressed her shapely legs, down her calves and disappeared into gleaming black patent leather Mary Jane shoes. 

The Doctor finally whispered "ohhhhh Rose." 

Rose blushed and looked at her feet, "Do you like it? I.... I... Wasn't sure if..." 

The Doctor walked to her and tilted her eyes to meet his. She looked up at him, her wide nervous eyes waiting for him to speak, desperate for him to say something, do something. 

He slid his hands up to her cheeks, his touch so gentle and soft and protective it was barely a touch at all, a hint of a touch, his fingers like warm whispers on her skin. Rose closed her eyes as they leaned into each other, her feet instinctively pushing herself up to her toes. It seemed to Rose that time slowed to a stop, the whole of reality seemed to spin away from them leaving them the only two people in the universe. 

 

River slowly let go of the shock that had overtook her earlier and led Jackie through the halls of the TARDIS. She cleared her throat and finally spoke. "So.... What do you think of the Doctor and Rose? Do you.... Understand their.... Relationship?" 

Jackie smiled. "Rose's father was a little, and my lover, I think I might have an idea of where things are heading. I was always faithful to him, and him to me, River, but he's been gone a long time. Although I married him, and loved him, he knew that my desires could sometimes lean to the..... fairer sex as well." Jackie turned to River and smiled in a way that River knew intimately well, although she was definitely more familiar with giving that smile than receiving it. 

River's heart pounded in her chest and she led Jackie to a simple door at the end of a hall and they stopped in front of it. "This..... This was my room when I traveled with the Doctor..... A long time ago." River turned to Jackie and hesitated, "You said you wanted to see the more exciting places here and.... and I think this could be the most exciting room of them all...." 

She gasped when Jackie pressed her back to the door and kissed her, River's words lost to the passion of Jackie's mouth.

 

Rose had been kissed before, but nothing could have prepared her for this. The electricity that passed from his lips to hers made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and tingle. Shivers racked her body and she was hyper aware of of every bit of his skin that made contact with hers. It wasn't a kiss of desperate need, or movie star passion. It wasn't the heated exploration of mouths and tongues or the precursor to a trip to the bedroom. It wasn't Princess Buttercup and Wesley putting the five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure to shame, nor was it two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand. 

This kiss was a statement. A declaration. The finality of it shook the Doctor and Rose and settled upon them like an oath. It said "I am yours, you are mine, and for as long as breath passes across our lips we shall fight all comers and travel to the ends of the universe to stand together."

When they finally parted, the Doctor said to her, "Rose, you are the most wonderful, beautiful, person I've met in a VERY long time. I want to be with you more than anything. But, if you are going to make this choice, if you're going to travel with me, you are going to need to be made aware of the danger this puts you in. You have already put yourself in danger once by not listening to what I told you, and we're going to have to discuss that if you choose to stay. You're going to have to understand that this is not a decision to be made lightly and the repercussions will follow you for the rest of your years. 

However, to be weighed against the peril is the opportunity. The chance to be who you are, to not have to hide yourself ever again and by my side the whole of time and space will be ours to explore."

 

Rose looked up at him, the words he spoke echoing in her mind. She realized the weight of the choice, and yet, she knew no matter the danger, no matter the peril, her decision would be the same and what she said next would never change, throughout all her possible time lines, throughout the infinite possibilities, these words would never change. 

 

Rose took a breath, looked up at him, and said the words, 

"Yes, Daddy."


End file.
